La mission de leur vie
by Hpslove
Summary: Parce que vous croyez que j'allais laisser l'épisode 15x11 se finir comme ça ?


Au bureau devant le grand écran.

Torres : Donnie a commencé comme petit dealer, il vendait surtout à des civils

Bishop : Puis il a eu l'idée de se servir de la marina de Norfolk pour faire entrer de la drogue sur la base

Vance : Personne ne savait que Donnie était le chef ?

Gibbs : Presque personne

Bishop : Seulement ses lieutenants

Torres : C'est ce que je ferai

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

Torres : Non pas que je le ferai un jour

Vance : Content de savoir qu'il y a une limite à votre insubordination. En parlant de ça, il y a 50 bouteilles de plongée qui doivent être chargées dans le camion de preuves

Gibbs : C'est un travail pour vous, le gros bras

Vance : Et vous, agent Bishop, super boulot

Il se tourne vers Gibbs.

Vance : Tu as faim ?

Gibbs : Oh oui, très faim

Les deux gradés s'en vont, laissant les deux agents seuls.

Torres : Incroyable ! J'ai démantelé tout un réseau de trafic de drogue et tout ce que je gagne c'est être promu agent « gros bras »

Bishop : « Que tu as démantelé » ? Je me souviens t'avoir secouru à la fin

Torres : Tu te souviens pas quand j'ai envoyé ce méchant en orbite ?

Eleanor rigole.

Torres : D'accord d'accord. On a été bons, vraiment bons

Bishop : J'ai eu un bon professeur

Torres : Tu m'as aussi appris des choses

Bishop : Vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

Torres : Comme ne pas manger de pâtes à l'ail avant d'embrasser son équipière

Bishop : Je voulais rien dire, mais ça a été un peu dur

Torres : Je voulais rien dire, mais t'as un peu mis les dents

Bishop : Ah ! Malpoli !

La façon dont ils se regardent a changé, ils ne sauraient dire quoi mais ils étaient différents.

Torres : On a des boulots bizarres

Bishop : Bizarres, mais géniaux … Je suis un peu triste que ce soit fini. Je vais faire quoi maintenant ?

Torres : Rentrer chez toi ? Regarder un film ?

Ils prennent leurs affaires et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur.

Bishop : Oh nan ennuyeux ! Non faisons quelque chose comme aller au stand de tir, ou faire du base jump

Torres : Je peux pas, les bouteilles de plongée …

Bishop : C'est vrai, bonne chance avec ça

Elle appuie sur le bouton.

Bishop : A demain … Luis

Torres : A plus tard … Charlie

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, ils échangent un regard mais aucun d'eux ne bougent. Bishop finit par entrer dans l'ascenseur, elle n'entend pas ses pas, elle sait qu'il n'a pas bougé.

* Aller viens !*

Les portes se referment sur une jeune femme troublée de sa mission. Eleanor porte ses mains au visage, elle a chaud et ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais son esprit l'emporte inexorablement vers le baiser qu'elle a échangé avec son co-équipier. Il avait été bref mais elle avait ressenti des picotements envahir son corps. L'ascenseur est arrivé et ouvre ses portes mais elle ne sort pas, restée dans ses pensées. Pendant ce temps, Nick s'occupe des bouteilles de plongées en ressassant les paroles de Donnie

« Ta petite amie était trop bien pour toi », « C'est un bon 10 et toi un petit 7 »

Ces mots l'énervaient, il plaça bruyamment une bouteille dans le camion. Alors quoi, il n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle ? C'est vrai que dans ces habits là, il l'avait trouvé très belle et le maquillage avait fait ressortir ces beaux yeux verts … De plus, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait finalement la jeune femme débrouillarde et pas coincée, il était fier d'elle, elle s'était bien débrouillée pour une débutante sous couverture.

« La façon que t'as eu de regarder ton équipière après ce baiser … l'homme qui peut simuler ça mérite un oscar »

Il était finit, même une personne extérieure avait réussi à lire en lui. C'est à se demander comment Gibbs n'avait pas encore pu s'en rendre compte… Il finit de ranger toutes les bouteilles, prit son sac et retourna à l'ascenseur. Il appuie sur le bouton pour l'appeler et attend, les portes s'ouvrent et il commença à entrer quand il vit sa co-équipière, adossée contre le mur du fond, le regard dans le vague et une main sur sa bouche. Pensait-elle à leur baiser ? Pris d'impulsion, il appuya sur le bouton spécial, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Eleanor de sa rêverie. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur le jeune homme.

Bishop : Nick ? Tu as déjà fini les bouteilles ?

Torres : Oui ça fait presqu'une heure depuis que tu étais censée être partie. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Prise sur le fait, elle se redressa contre le mur.

Bishop : A rien

Torres : Alors à qui pensais-tu ?

Bishop : Personne

Elle remit son sac correctement sur l'épaule et passa à côté de l'agent pour sortir mais d'un geste rapide, il lui attrapa le bras pour la ramener à lui avant de l'embrasser comme jamais en la poussant contre le fond de la cabine. Il délaissa ses lèvres tant désirées et parsema son coup de baisers pendant qu'elle lui enleva son chandail puis son t-shirt. Elle commença à toucher son torse pendant qu'il passa ses mains sous le pull de la jeune femme, ce qui l'a fit gémir. Ne tenant plus, il lui enleva également son haut et continua à la toucher à travers son soutien-gorge avant de le dégrafer quelques secondes plus tard. Ils reprirent leurs baisers enflammés pendant que Nick caressait ces seins. Les gémissements d'Eleanor le faisait de plus en plus sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il délaissa de nouveau la bouche de sa bien-aimée pour aller embrasser ces seins déjà durcis par le plaisir puis continua son chemin jusqu'à déboutonner son pantalon, lui enlever et faire glisser son shorty pour embrasser son mollet, sa cuisse et son pubis. Eleanor haleta, des petites vagues de chaleur commençaient à déferler dans son corps. Elle releva son homme, l'embrassa passionnément tout en lui enlevant à son tour son jean et le toucha à travers son boxer. Il gémit contre ses lèvres, ôta son boxer, emprisonna Eleanor contre le mur en levant ses jambes pour qu'elle encercle sa taille et la pénétra. Il ne bougea pas quelques secondes le temps de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence puis commença ses vas et viens, Eleanor gémit de plus en plus, le plaisir l'envahissant entièrement. Nick la sentait se contracter autour de lui, la délivrance approchait. Quand le plaisir explosa en la jolie blonde, le jeune homme accéléra ses mouvements et jouit en elle en l'embrassant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Ils commencèrent à se rhabiller en silence mais à la vue du corps musclé de son amant, Eleanor ne résista pas et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

L'amitié, l'attirance mutuelle, le baiser et le plaisir qui en découlait en disait long sur leur futur bonheur.

 **FIN**


End file.
